


Be My King- Royal Shurtis AU

by Mr_Salty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Brotherly Love, Cock & Ball Torture, Don't Judge Me, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Groping, Home bois a gift, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Just Give It Time To Get There, Kinks, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Napping, Not a Crossover, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Plotty, Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Some Plot, Swearing, Tails, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Plot Shit, ahego, imperial gifting, is this enough tags yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: I don't know what was going through my head while I wrote this, don't judge me I'm on less than two hours of sleep.I don't think I want "Brotherly love" to be right next to "Anal sex".... They're not that kind of siblings. There's no incest *hence why this isn't sheithI'm never getting a good job...
Relationships: Curtis & Shiro (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), slight Adam/Shiro - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Be My King- Royal Shurtis AU

Curtis walked into his room and noticed something on his bed. It was a dark grey shape with white and light purple stripes all over it, making intricate designs and patterns. Smaller and more jagged blue-ish grey markings were littered across it. It shuddered and it seemed to roll over.  
“Ah-ah” It wasn’t able to speak. It just made soft whimpering noises. Curtis took a step back and went back into the hallway. He spotted a guard slowly clanking his way down the hallway.  
“Guard!” Curtis called. The guard looked up and rushed down the hallway to his prince.  
“Yes, your highness?” He asked, bowing.  
“Do you know why there’s a strange grey thing on my bed?” Curtis asked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do you know why there’s a strange grey thing on my bed?” Curtis repeated.  
“What strange grey thing?” The guard questioned. Curtis walked back into his room and gestured his hand to the now heavily panting thing on his bed. It whined and rolled what Curtis assumed were its hips.  
“Oh, that.” The guard started. “It was a gift from a neighboring empire. A peace offering if you will,” He explained. Curtis raised his eyebrow.  
“What is it?” He asked.  
“It was the youngest Kaotia prince. He went into heat shortly after arriving so we decided introductions could wait.” The guard responded.  
“Who is ‘we’?” Curtis asked.  
“Your parents. I was present and brought him to your room when the decision was made.” The guard continued.  
“Ah!” The Kaotia’s noises got louder and needier. Curtis glanced at him.  
“Do you know his name?” He asked.  
“I don’t, it wasn’t brought up.” The guard responded.  
“Bakulda!” The Kaotia cried.  
“We don’t know if he knows English.” The guard added. Curtis walked over to his bed and crouched down to look the Kaotia in the eye.  
“Do you know English?” He asked calmly.  
“Bellad, Je naet.” It wept. Curtis waved a hand and the guard left his room, closing the door behind him.  
“I’ll take care of you,” He said quietly, standing up and unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Kheixuccu!” It wailed. Curtis had no idea what he was saying, but he felt bad for it anyway. Curtis sat down at the end of his bed and the Kaotia was in his lap within seconds. Nuzzling his chest, grinding against his hips, and kneading his shoulders. It was bigger than he was and more muscular. Curtis undid the clasps on his pants and pulled them down. The Kaotia quickly ground down against Curtis’ crotch, his intergluteal crease slick and parted. It was at this moment Curtis realized the white and purple stripes were natural markings and the Kaotia wasn’t wearing anything. The Kaotia moaned something Curtis couldn’t pronounce and panted as is ground its hips against his. Curtis lifted its chin and looked him in the eye.  
“Can you wait until I get completely undressed?” He asked. It let out a needy whine but got off of Curtis’ lap anyway. Curtis took off his shirt and pulled his underwear down. The Kaotia just about lunged and was suckling on Curtis’ cock within seconds. Curtis felt the Kaotia’s forked tongue rub the bottom of his cock and curled around it. The Kaotia bobbed its head on Curtis’ cock until the entire length was in its mouth and down his throat. Curtis pulled on the Kaotia’s short, soft, fur-like black hair until it stopped sucking him off. It whined and panted before crawling on top of Curtis and grinding against him again.  
“Your cock...” It whimpered. “I need it...” Curtis blinked at it.  
“Then let me take control,” Curtis growled, his words lacking any real threat. The Kaotia clamped its legs around Curtis’ waist and rolled back, with Curtis on top of him.  
“Be rough with me.” He murmured, letting go of Curtis and spreading his legs. Curtis nodded and put his index and middle finger in the Kaotia’s mouth. It sucked on the digits and lathered them with saliva. Curtis pulled them out and reached in between the Kaotia’s legs before sticking his fingers inside its breeding channel and wiggling them as he pushed them deeper. The Kaotia wailed and bucked its hips, forcing Curtis’ fingers deeper. It surprised Curtis, to say the least. He scissored his fingers apart and pumped them in and out.  
“Do you think two will be enough?” He asked. The Kaotia wept and nodded, not wanting to wait any longer. Curtis wasn’t convinced but the scent of the Kaotia was intoxicatingly sweet and getting stronger while his breeding channel it was slicker and slicker as the seconds passed. He was notably wet and uncontrollably horny.  
A loud noise from a different room startled Curtis and he accidentally drove his thumb into something in the Kaotia’s breeding channel. It wailed and bucked its hips into the movement, cumming internally. Slick gushed around Curtis’ fingers and pooled in his hand and on his bed.  
“Do you like that?” Curtis asked, grinding his thumb into whatever it was that made the Kaotia behave the way he did. It wailed in response and bucked its hips again. Curtis took his fingers- now dripping with slick and remarkably sticky- out of the Kaotia’s breeding channel and caressed the sensitive spot in it’s breeding channel with them. The Kaotia screamed in pleasure as Curtis rubbed his tender parts. He came- with his cock- without any external stimulation. Curtis was surprised to see that a creature with such small looking balls had such a large load. The bright blue cum stood out against his dark grey chest- which was noticeably squishy. Curiosity took over and Curtis licked the Kaotia’s abdomen and chest, getting a taste of his sweat and cum- the prince beneath him relished the sensation and came internally again, this time drenching the sheets with his slick. It was rich and sweet, yet savory and tangy at the same time, still warm from its time in his balls.  
“P-prin-nce...F-fuck me.” The Kaotia panted and spread its legs farther. Curtis nodded and stopped touching the Kaotia’s sensitive spot for a second. He stroked his cock with the slick on his fingers and pulled the Kaotia into his lap. He inhaled deeply.  
“Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?” He asked. The Kaotia gave a weak nod. Curtis was about to push in, and he was nervous, to say the least. He was a virgin and he wasn’t sure if he could satisfy the Kaotia prince beneath him. He had no experience with sex or foreplay- later on he would find out he was rubbing the Kaotia’s clit and that accident only had a positive influence on his relationship with the prince- he was just going by what he hoped would work. Curtis gently pushed the head of his cock up against the puckered lips of the Kaotia’s breeding channel and slowly pushed in. The Kaotia bucked his hips and pushed Curtis’s cock further inside him.  
“AH! F-FUCK!~” It cried. Curtis was never one for swearing and didn’t find it very appealing, but when the Kaotia did, he felt like there was a reason rather than just mindless pleasured screaming. He was wrong of course, as the Kaotia didn’t have the mental strength to come up with anything other than assorted animalistic noises and profanity. Curtis slowly thrust deeper and gently bounced the Kaotia on his hips. The Kaotia was extremely loud and showed that he was enjoying it, even though it was hardly any stimulation. Curtis blinked at him and smiled before picking up the pace ever so slightly. The Kaotia cried, moaned, and anything short of screamed in pleasure.  
“aH, AH~ FUCK!” He yelled as he came externally. It surprised Curtis that the Kaotia’s volume was still increasing.  
“HArdER!” He screamed. Curtis didn’t think he was making the Kaotia feel _that _good then he looked at its stomach. There was a large, long, bulge in the Kaotia’s abdomen that looked unhealthy. Curtis tried to pull out to see if he was okay, but strange rounded barbs kept him inside the Kaotia. Curtis pulled out and thrust back in the Kaotia without a problem though. Curtis kept to the fast pace he just set himself to and the Kaotia was _loving it! _He moaned with every movement Curtis made and let his- to Curtis’ amazement- long, blue tongue slid out of his mouth. Curtis pulled out all but the tip of his cock and slammed back inside the Kaotia with one sharp snap of his hips. The Kaotia’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a deep in pitch “uh” that sounded rather guttural and animalistic. Curtis felt the muscles in the Kaotia’s abdomen and breeding channel clench and watched as his stomach seemed to tighten and shrink. Curtis continued to thrust deeper into the Kaotia’s breeding channel as its warm walls clenched around him. The Kaotia continued to make strange animalistic noises as he was fucked by Curtis. Curtis was worried about him but didn’t stop. He pulled out all but the tip of his cock again and slammed back in one last time before the Kaotia came internally and externally at the same time. The sudden rush of fresh, warm sticky fluid over his cock made Curtis moan and buck his hips as he emptied his load inside the Kaotia. Curtis felt like collapsing but he didn’t want to lay on the Kaotia or the sheets soaked in their cum, sweat, and spit. Curtis looked down at his bedmate and widened his eyes. The Kaotia went quiet and was crying to himself. His body was trembling and he was still sweating. His nipples were hard and pointed yet they looked sensitive and his chest looked even squishier and bigger. Curtis started to reach for the Kaotia’s left breast before he paused and gave him a quizzical look to ask if it was okay. The Kaotia looked up at him with teary and tired eyes and gave a weak nod. Curtis nodded back and grabbed his breast. It was squishy and felt like there was something in it. Curtis pulled out of the Kaotia and sat down beside him on his bed. He wrapped his arm around the Kaotia’s waist and pulled him up to sit next to him. The Kaotia leaned against Curtis. He looked up at him with tired eyes and started purring quietly. Curtis moved his arm and draped it over the Kaotia’s broad shoulders. He grabbed the Kaotia’s left breast and squeezed it. A foul-smelling pus-like liquid flowed out of the Kaotia’s nipple and Curtis stared at it in horror.  
“What is that?! Is that milk?!” He asked frantically. The Kaotia shook his head.  
“It’s pus.” He said. Curtis remembered the one time he had gotten a small infected wound on his hand and how much it hurt and felt bad for the Kaotia.  
“Does it hurt?” He asked, gently prodding the Kaotia’s breast and squeezing more of the pus out of it. The Kaotia nodded.  
“But the release of pressure against my chest is worth the pain.” He said quietly. Curtis nodded and turned to sit in front of the Kaotia so he could get as much pus out of his breasts as he could. Curtis grabbed the Kaotia’s left breast with both hands and squeezed with all his strength. The Kaotia let out quiet noises in pain as he did. He moaned quietly after one particularly strong squeeze. Curtis raised an eyebrow and looked down. The Kaotia’s cock was half hard and leaking precum.  
“Does it also feel good…?” Curtis asked. The Kaotia nodded.  
“I feel pleasure from pain and someone touching my chest leaves me highly responsive and sensitive, sometimes even aroused.” He said with a quiet grunt.  
“I don’t think I could do that again so soon,” Curtis said with a shake of his head.  
“I’m not asking you to.” The Kaotia responded and moved so it would be easier for Curtis to help him squeeze the pus out of his breasts. He rested his legs on Curtis’ so he could be anchored as he got in position. The Kaotia grabbed the upper part of his breasts and squeezed. Pus flowed like water from a tap out of his nipples. Any doubts Curtis had about the Kaotia prince being physically stronger than him, were put to bed as he watched. The Kaotia let out a gentle cry in pain and swayed before falling forward towards Curtis, his eyes rolling back in his head and eyelids drooping. Curtis caught him and tensed up as the Kaotia closed his eyes and stopped breathing heavily. Curtis yelped as he was surprised by how dense the Kaotia prince was. Curtis pushed him back and he fell, his head hitting the edge of Curtis’ pillow. Curtis let his eyes wander and noticed that the Kaotia’s legs were still spread around him. He looked between them and saw the Kaotia’s breeding channel. Cum from both of them was lazily flowing out of it. Curtis looked between the Kaotia’s legs again. He looked from his half-hard cock resting against his thigh to his balls- one of which had a scar across it- to his breeding channel, taint, and down. The Kaotia’s ass was plump and his hole was puckered, also leaking some kind of slick. Curtis pulled him into his lap and gathered as much of the slick and cum onto his index finger as he could before he slowly inserted it into the Kaotia’s other hole. It was tight- tighter than the other. Curtis slowly pumped his finger in and out of his hole, careful not to rock the Kaotia too much and wake him. Curtis pulled his finger out and shook his head. He took the Kaotia’s legs off of his and closed them. Curtis got up and gently set the Kaotia’s legs back down. His cock caught Curtis’ attention but he shook his head.  
“There will be time to explore later.” He murmured and grabbed his clothes before dressing and leaving his room.____

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize but the tags did say this wouldn't go how you thought it would.... Also, this is one of the longest chatpers I've written so there's that I think.


End file.
